Isabelle Toubia
Isabelle is the second child of the unnamed witch who prior to her had a baby son - Renzo. Similarly to her firstborn, the witch left her daughter to be raised by someone else. It is unknown whether she knew this or not, but she left young Izzy at the doorstep of newlyweds who happened to be practitioners of dark magic. The couple was not evil at heart and took in the little baby, named it and took great care of it. Growing up, her foster parents gave nothing but love to Izzy and taught her everything they knew about magic, spells, and potions. She was extremely talented and made her parents very proud. They lived in a small village in the mountains where she could play outside all day and do dark spells at night. She had a happy childhood, as she lacked nothing in life, and even had quite a few friends around. However, on her 18th birthday, she came across a stranger in the pub where she worked at. He took great interest in her and asked her all sorts of questions. By the end of the night, she had told him all there was to know about her, as he was so charming and made her feel comfortable enough to share even her deepest and darkest secrets. She said goodbye to him with a promise of seeing him again the next day. He leaned in and kissed her. Isabelle was so fascinated by him that she didn't even notice when he moved his lips to her neck and bit her. She started screaming for help but he had already used his super speed to take them both far into the woods where no one would hear her. The man gave her his blood and snapped her neck. A few minutes later, Isabelle rose from the dead with a newfound thirst for blood. Her maker gave her no choice but to feed from her parents. He took her back to their house and used his mind control to make Izzy's thirst so unbearable that she attacked them while they were sleeping. The vampire took her away from the house in tears and burned down her home so that it seemed like everyone had died in there. She was then taken to the vampire's not-so-humble home which consisted of a large palace and a significant amount of land which was protected by witches a long, long time ago so that the owner could live happily without having to worry about anyone attacking him or her. There she found quite a lot of witches who were doing her maker's bidding and also a few other vampires he had created. She didn't like it at all there but had no other choice than to stay with him. Little by little, Isabelle learned how to be a decent vampire and act like one. She was the only vampire witch around which made her special to her maker, and so he frequently crawled into her bed and made her his again and again. She continued practicing her magic and growing it more and more so that it could take her mind off of the things that her maker was doing to her. The only downside to the palace was that no magic could be used against its owner while he was within its walls and the surrounding grounds. He barely went outside of them and when he did, it was to bring another poor soul and either made it a slave, or one of his kind. Isabelle was slowly starting to get really sick and tired of the older vampire and one day decided to take her shot. She went into the woods under the pretense to hunt for humans but suddenly started crying for help and for her maker. He didn't come right away but eventually showed up, and saw her all bloodied up and seemingly frightened hurled up against a tree. He couldn't help but feel remorse for taking so long. Isabelle was crying uncontrollably and couldn't even speak properly, which made her maker hug her tight in order to pacify her. Then she wrapped her arms around him and using all her power turned him to ash, which in turn made her the new owner of the palace. As she went back to her new home, she first killed the vampires and then the witches for not paying attention when her maker was getting handsy with her, as if she were his property. Izzy left some of the witches in the dungeons after absorbing their powers, and kept them there for some time to feed from them, as their blood tasted the sweetest to her. It was one of the last living witches in the palace, who could see the past, who told her about her biological mother that had left her in the hands of her foster parents. Isabelle got interested and followed the leads that the witch gave her, and promised not to eat her when she got back. Not long after, Izzy found her real mother begging for money in another small village not too far away from the palace. The vampire witch used her mind control to take every bit of information from her mother and killed her afterwards, as she saw no remorse in her eyes for abandoning not one but two babies. Isabelle then had a new goal. She had to find her brother and bring him back to her in the palace to live happily ever after. But first she had to see what kind of man he is. So she turned into an owl and flew to the village where Renzo, Diego, Fae, and Khalida were just about to visit a traveling circus. She knew Renzo was her brother from the moment she laid eyes on him. But she could also see he was unhappy due to the red-headed witch who happened to be betrothed to the king. Izzy didn't want her brother to live with her while his heart was broken over some other witch. So she kept a close eye on him for the next 25 years and followed him everywhere in order to learn everything about him. She also paid attention to the witch he loved, so as to see what he saw in her. The time she spent lurking in the shadows made her very well acquainted not only with the royal family but also with everyone around them. When she grew tired of stalking people, she also went back to her own palace from time to time and organised it as she liked. She left empty some of the rooms which her maker used to occupy most of the time, and others she made into useful places such as a dungeon for torture, a throne room for practising with weapons, a whole tower filled with potions and books about magic, and of course, a training ground for her pets - three dragons and five salamanders. Izzy was not a bad owner and hired some people to take care of her pets while she was away. After Khali's death Isabelle decided to show herself to her brother. Sadly, he had just convinced the former queen to give their love one more chance after death. Isabelle decided that she wanted her brother no matter what, so she had to put up with the ghost of the redhead and all of their friends around. She showed Renzo her past and when he finally realized what she meant, he accepted her as his only relative. She continued to stalk him and just be really, really close with him, despite his attempts to make her act as his sister and not his lover. Izzy tried to befriend his friends and even started having an affair with Thomas Dracula just to show her brother that she is over him. ]]But truly, Isabelle will never be over him. During all those years, she has more or less fallen in love with him, and will not, for the love of anything, give up on him. Even if it means cursing Khali with children or making herself look like her so that Renzo would go to bed with her. Despite everyone's best attempts, Isabelle finds more pleasure in making people uncomfortable than actually being friendly with them. Which lead her to turning Charles Ozera into a witcher. After Renzo started to seriously live his best life with Khali, Izzy decided it was time she took Khali's husband, just as the redhead took her brother. And so, after the Christmas holidays Izzy spent with the Ozeras and their friends, she kidnapped Charles and used her dark magic on him to create the perfect weapon against all supernaturals - the witcher. She completely transformed the former king and made him her own personal guard. Now that she finds him more attractive than ever, but still wants her brother around, her future is uncertain. Will she let Renzo be happy as long as he can, or will she cause even more havoc and ruin everything for everyone?